Pokémon Aventuras en Star
by deyvijose.llamajoly
Summary: Ayuda a Ash, Max y May a conseguir todas las medallas de gimnasio. Acompáñalo en su aventura leyendo este Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

POKÉMON: AVENTURAS EN STAR

Bueno, este es mi primer fic. Espero sus comentarios y quiero que sean libres de corregirme en cualquier momento. Este fic lo hago con la intención de estar más apegado al juego de Pokémon Reloaded, y algunas cosas me las invento, tales como la profesora Gómez. He estado mucho tiempo explorando este juego y leyendo otros fic y me dieron inspiración para crear mi propio fic. Listo, sin más distracciones aquí les va el primer capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 1: EMPIEZA LA AVENTURA

Nos encontramos en la hermosa región de Kanto. Específicamente en pueblo Paleta. En donde un chico con cabello azabache, tiene un Pikachu a su lado.

El chico, de nombre Ash Ketchum estaba empacando sus cosas en una gran maleta. Al parecer se iría de viaje.

- ¡Qué bueno que el profesor Oak nos haya invitado a la región Star! – Dice el chico de cabello azabache a su Pikachu.

– Aunque vamos solo de vacaciones, no para iniciar un viaje. El último que hemos hecho es desde que fuimos a Kalos, aunque quedamos entre los 4 mejores – Dice un poco desanimado el chico.

- Pika Pi – Dice el ratón eléctrico mientras anima a su entrenador.

- Cierto, aunque me gustaría iniciar un nuevo viaje – Dice Ash animado.

Mientras Ash y Pikachu entablaban una relación amistosa, de repente, Delia, la madre de Ash, lo llama.

- ¡ASH! Baja pronto. Tienes una llamada en el teléfono. Es Norman, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Petalia, en Hoenn. – Dice la madre del chico con una sonrisa.

- _Norman… Qué extraño, algo debe estar pasando. –_ Pensó el chico seriamente.

El chico contestó el teléfono y entabló una conversación amistosa con Norman.

- Hola Ash, es un gusto volver a hablar contigo. – Dijo Norman.

- Si Norman, como has pasado. – Dijo Ash.

- Muy bien, gracias. Ash, iré directo al grano. – Dijo Norman con mucha seriedad

- Si Norman, te escucho. – Dijo Ash.

- Quiero pedirte un favor. Ya que mi hijo Max iniciará su viaje mañana, quiero que lo haga junto a ti. Ya que eres un entrenador con mucha experiencia. – Dijo Norman.

- Entiendo pero no puedo ir a Hoenn en estos momentos. – Dijo el chico desanimado.

- Sabía que no podrías venir, por eso el mañana irá a Kanto junto con su hermana May. – Dijo el líder del de gimnasio.

- Pero yo dentro de dos días me iré de vacaciones hacia una región muy lejana llamada Star. – Dice Ash.

- Entonces ¿Qué tal si viajas con Max y May en la región Star? – Preguntó muy confiado Norman.

- Eh… Me parece bien. Entonces, mañana Max y May podrán estar aquí mañana para iniciar un viaje en la región Star. –

- Ok. Espéralos mañana a las 9:00PM. Bueno, hasta luego. – Se despidió Norman cortésmente.

Luego de hablar con Norman, Ash fue a la cocina donde estaba su madre para poder relatarle toda su conversación. Después Ash se fue a dormir.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE EN EL AEROPUERTO DE PUEBLO PALETA.

- ¡Wow! Max, pueblo Paleta es un lugar bonito, y mira todos esos pokémon – Dice una chica castaña a su hermano.

- Si May, mira, preguntemos en esa casa si conocen a Ash – Dice un chico peli-negro señalando la casa de Ash.

Luego tocan la puerta del hogar de Ash. Y ahí estaba Delia, la madre de Ash.

- ¡Hola! Queremos saber dónde vive un chico de 16 años llamado Ash Ketchum. – Dice May muy alegre.

- Pues él es mi hijo y vivimos aquí. – Dijo Delia con una sonrisa.

- ¡Enserio él es su hijo! – Preguntó Max asombrado de la situación.

- Sí. Y ustedes deben ser Max y May. Me dijo que ayudaría a Max en su viaje en la región Star. – Dijo la madre de Ash.

- Y que también pasarían la noche aquí. Pasen – Agregó Delia rápidamente.

Los dos chicos entraron en la casa de Ash y vieron a Ash comiendo su merienda después de la cena. Luego Ash los reconoció enseguida y corrió a saludarlos.

- ¡Max, May! – Dijo el azabache feliz de reencontrarse con sus viejos amigos.

- Hola Ash, ¿cómo has estado? – Preguntó Max al ver a Ash.

- Si Ash te noto un poco gordo y pasado de kilos – Dijo May como broma de saludo al encontrarse a Ash.

Luego todos charlaban porque mañana Max iniciaría su viaje. Al día siguiente

MIENTRAS EN LA REGION STAR EN PUEBLO NIZA

Se observa que un niño de 14 años está emocionado ya que hoy empezará su viaje.

- Profesora Gómez, vengo por mi primer pokémon para iniciar mi viaje. – Es lo primero que dice el niño al entrar al laboratorio de la profesora Gómez.

- Ok Cristian, en un segundo – Expresa una mujer mayor con apariencia de 40 años de edad.

- Estos son los 3 iniciales de la región Star. – Dice la profesora mientras saca 3 pokeballs de las cuales salen un Eevee, un Pikachu y un Riolu.

- Toma, esta es una pokédex. Tiene información de todos los pokémon del Mundo – Dice la profesora mientras le entrega un aparato electrónico al chico.

- Esto servirá – Dice el chico mientras coloca la pokédex enfrente de cada pokémon.

Eevee, el pokémon evolutivo, es un pokémon raro que se adapta a ambientes hostiles, tomando diferentes formas evolutivas.

Pikachu, el pokémon ratón eléctrico, levanta la cola para comprobar su entorno, la cola es a veces alcanzada por un rayo cuando salta.

Riolu, el pokémon emanación áurica, utiliza las formas de las auras, que cambian de acuerdo a la emoción, a comunicarse con los demás.

- Eh…

MIENTRAS QUE UN AVION ATERRIZA EN PUEBLO NIZA.

- Estoy aterrizando en Star – Dice un chico de cabello azabache.

- Pika pi – Dice su compañero.

- Hijo deben partir ahora mismo, ya que Max y tú deben retar cuanto antes al líder de gimnasio de ciudad spica – Dice Delia.

- Ok mamá, ya nos vamos, por suerte tengo un mapa. – Dice mientras va hacia la ruta 1 con sus amigos.

MIENTRAS EN LA RUTA 1 EN OTRO LUGAR.

- Vaya. Ganare la liga pokémon y me haré muy fuerte. – Dice un chico mientras se monta en un árbol.

Luego, el chico se cae y se desmaya.

CON NUESTROS HÉROES.

- Mmm… Ciudad Spica está tras atravesar la ruta 3 – Dice Ash que al parecer miró algo y dijo - ¡Qué! –

El chico desmayado despertó y lo primero que hizo fue retar a Max a una batalla.

- Acepto tu desafío – Dice Max.

- Ok, será una batalla de 2 vs 2. – Dijo el chico

- En ese caso… - Dijo Max – Dime tu nombre – Dijo Max muy misterioso.

- Te lo diré cuando me derrotes – dijo el chico.

- Ok. Ve Wingull – Ordena Max sacando una pokeball.

? : ¿Quién es ese pokémon?

Pokédex: Wingull, el pokémon gaviota, la captura de los vientos del mar con sus largas, alas que se eleva como si fuera un planeador. Pliega sus alas para descansar

?: Entonces enviare a…

¿A quién sacará el chico? ¿Quién ganará el combate? Esto y más en el próximo episodio

Continuará…

Bueno, aquí está el episodio 1 del fic. Dejen sus review para que pueda verlos y espero que me corrijan.

Hasta luego


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UN BUEN COMPAÑERO.

?: Si ese es el caso enviaré a… Starly.

Max: Batalla de tipo volador. Wingull usa hidro-cañón.

?: Esquívalo Starly.

Wingull disparó una gran cantidad de agua hacia Starly, este intentó evadirlo pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz y acertó dándole un golpe crítico.

?: Starly, no. Usa tornado.

Max: Usa Híper-rayo.

Starly intentó batir sus alas para crear un tornado, pero antes, Wingull lanzó un rayo de color púrpura con amarillo. Fue un golpe tan fuerte que logró dejar a Starly en KO.

?: No. Yo te elijo Riolu. - Dice el chico mientras libera a su pokémon de su pokéball.

Max: Yo tengo la ventaja de tipo volador contra los tipo lucha.

?: Pero Riolu no será tan fácil de derrotar.

Max: Entonces, Wingull as aéreo.

?: Anúlalo con giro circular.

El pokémon gaviota se lanzó a Riolu con todas sus fuerzas pero Riolu lo tomó de sus alas y lo lanzó fuertemente contra un árbol, fue un golpe muy duro, tanto para dejar a Wingull en KO.

Max: No Wingull. Yo te elijo Treecko. – Dice Max mientras libera a su pokémon.

?: ¿Quién es ese pokémon? – Dice el chico mientras pone su pokédex al frente del pokémon.

Pokédex: Treecko, el pokémon gecko bosque, escala rápidamente incluso paredes verticales. Detecta la humedad con su cola para predecir el clima el día siguiente.

?: Vamos Riolu, Palmeo. – Dice el chico mientras su pokémon toca a Treecko y de su mano sale un aura misteriosa que hace retroceder 15 metros a Treecko.

Max: ¡Bala semilla!

?: ¡Copión!

Entonces Treecko lanza muchas semillas y Riolu con el poder de su aura logra imitar el ataque el cual causó una explosión llenando el campo de batalla de humo.

Max: Treecko, usa drenadoras.

?: Esquívalo.

Treecko lanzó muchas plantas las cuales infectaron a Riolu ya que no lo pudo esquivar y los dos pokémon estaban muy exhaustos.

?: Terminemos con esto, onda de vacío.

Luego Riolu empezó a cargar energía y lanzo una onda muy poderosa, pero cuando la onda estaba a punto de llegar hacia Treecko, Riolu se quedó en KO debido al ataque de drenadoras ya que iba debilitándose poco a poco; luego por la onda de vacío de Riolu, Treecko quedó en KO, y quién ganó la batalla fue Max.

?: ¡Buena pelea! Como te prometí mi nombre es Cristian.

Max: Está bien Cristian. Dime hacia donde te diriges.

Cristian: Hacia pueblo Valde.

Ash: ¡Bien! ¿Qué tal si viajamos juntos?

May: Sí, me parece una buena idea.

Cristian: Bueno, la verdad es que me he perdido en la ruta 1, quizá ustedes me ayuden a llegar a pueblo Valde.

Max: Bien Ash, ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a pueblo balde?

Ash: Falta 1 hora de camino para llegar.

LUEGO DE HABER CAMINADO TANTO TIEMPO NUESTROS HÉROES DIVISAN UN PEQUEÑO POBLADO.

Ash: ¡Miren, es pueblo Valde!

Cristian: ¿Qué tal si pasamos la noche en el centro pokémon?

May: Me parece buena idea. ¿Cierto chicos?

Ash – Max: ¡Sí!

May: (Bostezando) Tengo tanto sueño.

Luego todos se fueron a dormir a sus respectivas habitaciones. Al día siguiente.

Ash: ¡Chicos! Iremos a la ruta 2. Prepárense.

Cristian: Sí. Quiero luchar cuanto antes contra el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Spica.

Max: ¡Qué coincidencia! Nosotros también nos dirigimos allí para ganar nuestra primera medalla.

May: ¡Sí! Pero yo no soy entrenadora, soy coordinadora pokémon.

Ash: (Mientras vio a un pokémon amarillo) ¡Es un Abra!

Cristian: ¿Abra?—Dice mientras saca su pokédex.

Pokédex: Abra, el pokémon Psíquico, tiene capacidad para 18 horas al día. Utiliza una variedad de poderes extrasensoriales, incluso mientras duerme.

Ash: Nunca he tenido uno. ¡Quiero tenerlo! Pikachu adelante.

Pikachu: Pika pi. – Dice mientras baja del hombro derecho de su entrenador.

Ash: ¡Impactrueno! – Dice mientras el ratón eléctrico lanza una descarga fuerte a su enemigo; Sin embargo, le hace mucho daño, para que luego Abra le lance un poder oculto.

Ash: Contraataca con bola voltio.

Las 2 esferas de energía chocaron, pero la eléctrica venció a la de tipo psíquico, para luego Abra quedó en KO.

Ash: Pokeball ve. – Dice el azabache mientras lanza una pokeball a Abra y logra meterlo en la pokeball. Luego de que la pokeball girara en el piso mucho tiempo todos miraban seriamente la situación, Hasta que la pokéball se quedó quieta e indicaba que estaba capturado. - ¡Sí! Lo hicimos Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika. – Dijo Pikachu animado.

Cristian: Bueno, deberíamos apurarnos si queremos llegar a ciudad Spica.

Justo entrando en la ruta 2. Nuestros héroes ven a un señor de aproximadamente de 70 años de edad.

?: Hola, niños. ¿Les gustan los desafíos? Soy el abuelo Snorlax.

Todos: ¡Sí!

Snorlax: Bien, deben ir a la escuela de pueblo Valde y vencer a todos los alumnos y a su maestra y los dejaré pasar.

Cristian: Está bien, aceptamos el desafío.

Snorlax: La escuela está por allí – Dijo señalando un camino.

May: Gracias.

Max: Quiero vencer a todos los alumnos.

Luego llegaron a un local con un cartel que decía: "Escuela de pueblo Valde". Entraron y se sorprendieron de que hubiera 21 niños con apariencia de 9 años.

Ash: May, no creo que deberías luchar esta vez.

Cada uno venció a 7 niños fácilmente en combates de 1vs 1.

Maestra: Ya que lograron vencer a mis alumnos uno de ustedes debe vencerme a mí.

Ash – Cristian: Yo lo haré.

Maestra: Entonces, que sea una batalla doble. Yo los elijo, Combee y Raticate.

Ash – Cristian: ¿Quiénes son esos pokémon? – Dijeron los chicos mientras sacaban sus pokédex.

Pokédex: Combee, el pokémon pequeña abeja, el trío está junto desde el nacimiento. Constantemente recoge la miel de las flores para complacerse.

Raticate, el pokémon ratón, Se disminuye las que está en constante crecimiento colmillos royendo objetos duros. Se puede masticar aparte paredes de cemento.

Ash: Yo te elijo abra – Dice el azabache mientras libera al pokémon psíquico.

Cristian: yo te elijo Riolu. – Dice el chico castaño liberando al pokémon lucha.

Max: ¡Vaya! Riolu tiene la ventaja sobre Raticate y la desventaja de Combee.

May: ¡Sí! Pero abra no tiene nada de ventaja ni desventaja sobre alguno de los dos.

Ash: Abra, Golpe trueno sobre Combee.

Abra impactó con mucha velocidad su puño sobrecargado de energía eléctrica un golpe fuerte que debilitó a Abra.

Maestra: No… Raticate, Mordisco en Abra.

El ratón se abalanzó Hacia abra con sus colmillos para intentar morderlo; pero…

Cristian: Riolu, palmeo.

Riolu le dio uno de sus fuertes ataques a Raticate para defender a Abra; y como era de esperarse el ataque fue muy efectivo y logró debilitar a Raticate.

Maestra: Regresa Raticate. – Dice mientras regresa su pokémon a su pokéball. – Me ganaron limpiamente y eso me encanta.

Cristian: Gracias. Por cierto, tenemos un poco de prisa.

Ash: Sí, ya nos vamos.

Maestra: OK. Adiós.

YA EN LA RUTA 2 JUSTO A LA ENTRADA DEL BOSQUE SPICA.

Ash: Justo después del bosque está la ruta 3 y después ciudad Spica.

Cristian: Estoy emocionado por derrotar al líder de gimnasio.

Max: Yo igual.

May: Yo estoy feliz por mi hermano.

Justo en ese momento vieron pasar tres pokémon misteriosos…

¿Quién era ese pokémon? ¿Quién los capturará? Esto y más en el próximo episodio.

Continuara…

Bueno, este es el episodio 2 y espero que adivinen quienes son los pokémon misterioso.

Hasta luego…


End file.
